Nuestro amor
by Noelia Taisho
Summary: Ella la princesa de las Tierras del Norte. El el príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste. Amigos desde la infancia hasta que sus padres hacen que se odien mutuamente gracias a una pelea entre ellos
1. Capitulo 1

_Narra Kagome_

Mi nombre es Kagome Takeda, soy una combinacion de inu youkai y neko youkai, tengo 5 años, soy la heredera de las Tierras del Norte. Mi madre se llama Naomi Takeda y mi padre Hachiro Takeda.

Tengo el cabello plateado, que los herede de mi padre, piel palida, que los herede de mi padre y madre y ojos verde esmeralda, que los herede de mi madre.

Tengo una hermana menor llamada Sango Takeda, la dierencia es que ella tiene el cabello azabache y los ojos rojo sangre y es igual de palida que yo.

Mi mejor amigo es Inuyasha Taisho, el heredero de las Tierras del Oeste.

 _Narra Inuyasha_

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy un inu youkai, tengo 6 años, soy el heredero de las Tierras del Oeste, tengo un hermano menor llamado Sesshomaru (si ya se q sesshomaru es el mayor, pero aqui es el menor). Mi madre se llama Irasue Taisho y mi padre Inu no Taisho, pero lo conocen como El General Perro.

Mi piel es palida, mis ojos dorados y cabello plateado.

Mi mejor amiga es Kagome Takeda, la heredera de las Tierras del Norte.

 _Narra la escritora_

Era de mañana en las Tierras del Norte, la Princesa Kagome, recien se habia levantado de la cama y se dirijia a desayunar con su querida familia.

-Kagome, querida, ven sientate- la llamo su madre.

-Buenos dias- dijo la pequeña de manera alegre.

-Madre, padre, despuea de desayunar puedo ir a jugar con mi hermana- preguntó la pequeña Sango.

-Claro que si querida- le respondio su padre.

-Pero, tienen que venir antes del almuerzo, por que van a venir el lord y lady del oeste con sus hijos- dijo Naomi.

-Hayyyy que mal- dijeron las dos hermanas desilucionadas.

Despues de es pequeña conversacion, el día siguio su curso normalmente.

 _Mientras en el Palacio del Oeste_

Igual que en el Norte, era de mañana en las Tierras del Oeste. El principe Inuyasha se encontraba desayunando junto a su familia.

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, hoy vamos a ir al palacio del Norte, así que despues de desayunar deben de ir a cambiarse por que saldremos dentro de una hora- dijo el padre de ambos.

-Que bien, hace tiempo que no vamos- dijo Inuyasha

-Yo no quiero ir- dijo- Quiero quedarme a entrenar- dijo el pequeño Sesshomaru.

-Lo siento hijo, pero tienes que ir- dijo su madre.

-Bien- dijo de manera molesta el menor.

 **Termine el primer capitulo :D Se podria decir que fue como una presentacion xDDD**  
 **Que dicen les gusto :3**  
 **Dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Gracias a los que comentaron :3 (solo dos pero igual)**

* * *

 _Narra la sensual escriora_

Los señores del Oeste y sus hijos se dirijian al palacio del Norte (no me pregunten en q o como por q no lose -) para la reunion con los señores del Norte.

 _Narra Inuyasha_

Mi familia y yo nos dirijiamos al palacio del Norte. La verdad estaba muy emocionado por que hace tiempo que no veo a mi amiga Kagome que es la Princesa del Norte.

-Padre, cuanto falta- le pregunte.

-La verdad ya estamos llegando- me respondio.

-Ok- le dije.

 _Narra Kagome_

Me encontraba en los jardines del palacio con mi hermana Sango.

-Sango, vamos a hacer coronas de flores- le dije a mi hermana.

-Bien- me respondio.

Ambas haciamos coronas de flores, hasta que un guardia nos llamo.

-Princesas, sus padres las llaman- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Ok- dijimos ambas al unisonio.

El guardia se retiro y ambas fuimos al palacio para ver a nuestros padres. Encontramos a nuestra madre y ella nos dijo que debemos de cambiarnos.

-Kagome, Sango, deben de ir a cambiarse- nos dijo a ambas.

-Bien- le respondimos.

Fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos. Yo me puse un kimono blanco con flores y estrellas rosas y naranjas.

-Madre, ya estan aquí- pregunte.

-No, todavía no-me respondio.

 _Narra la escritora_

Las dos hermanas ya estaban listas. Bajaron a comer con sus padres. Mientras comian, un guardia se les acerco.

-Mis señores, el lord y la lady ya estan aquí- les informo.

-Muy bien, dejalos pasar- dijo el padre de amba niñas mientras se retiraba a dar la bienvenida al lord y a la lady del Oeste.

- _En otro lugar-_

-Ya es momento, esos dos reinos se odiaran a muerte- dijo alguien encapuchado, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

- _En el palacio del Norte-_

El Lord Hachiro se encontraba con los señores del Norte dandoles la bienvenia.

-Bienvenidos a mi palacio, espero que su estadia sea agradable- dijo el lord del Norte.

-Gracias señor Hachiro- dijo el lord del Oeste.

-Bueno, vamos para que ustedes almuerzen- ofrecio el Lord del Norte.

-Bien- dijeron ambos señores del Oeste.

Los cinco fueron a la sala en donde se encontraban la lady y sus hijas almorzando.

-Buenas tardes, señores del Oeste- dijo Naomi.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron los mencionados.

-Bueno vamos a almorzar para luego empezar la reunion- dijo Hachiro.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron a almorzar mientras hablaban de cual quier cosa.

* * *

 **Buenooo que les parecio?**  
 **Fue corto lose pero es que no puedo subir todo de golpe :v**  
 **Los quiero.**  
 **Sayonara!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Me dijeron que los capítulos los haga mas largos, pero estos capitulos yo ya los tengo echos en otra pagina :D por eso no son tan largos por que ahí los capítulos aparentan ser largos :3**

* * *

Después del almuerzo, los cuatro señores fueron a la sala de reuniones para empezar la reunion. Mientras que sus hijos (exepto sesshomaru claro esta xDDD) fueron al jardí a jugar.

- _En el jardín-_

La princesa Kagome, su hermana Sango y Inuyasha estaban jugando en un pequeño río que se encontraba cerca del palacio.

-Kagome, hace algo de frio- dijo Sango.

-Tienes razón mejor vamos adentro- propuso.

-Que mal, pero tienes razón Sango, hace algo de frio, bueno entremos- dijo Inuyasha.

Así los tres niños entraron al palacio seguidos por Sesshomaru. Los cuatro se encontraban en la habitacion de Kagome jugando con una pelota.

-Que divertido- dijo Kagome.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Inuyasha.

-Chicos, yo ya me cansé voy a ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco, Kagome me pasas la voz cuando vamos a ir a cenar- dijo Sango mientra salía de la habitación de su hermana.

-Bueno Sango, te llamaré para la hora de cenar- dijo su hermana.

Y así Sango fue a su habitacion a descansar un poco. Kagome y Inuyasha seguian jugando con la pelota y Sesshomaru había ido al jardín a matar el tiempo (pobre tiempo xD). Cuando Kagome iba a lanzar la pelota tropezó con un juguete y cayó encima de Inuyasha, haciendo que de casualidad ambos se dieran un beso y al instante ambos se separaron sonrojados.

-Ups lo siento inu- dijo sonrojada.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo igual de sonrojado- Pero podrias levantarte.

-Claro.

 _-En la sala de reuniones-_

Se encontraban los señores del Norte y del Oeste teniendo una conversacion agradable entre ellos, hasta que tocaron un tema que hizo que se peliaran y odiaran mutuamente (me importa un pepino lo que dijeron, ni si quiera o se xD, tal vez despues lo diga).

-Bien, voy por terminada esta reunion- dijo Hachiro extremadamente molesto.

-Bien- dijeron los del Oeste.

Al termino de la reunion los del Oeste fueron a buscar a sus hijos para irse de nuevo a sus territorios.

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru vamonos- dijeron cuando los encontraron.

-Pero quiero despedirme de Kagome- dijo Inuyasha.

-NO, después lo aras, tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo su padre muy molesto.

-Bien- dijo inu.

Y así los del Oeste se fueron a sus tierras esperando que nunca se tuvieran que volver a ver.

* * *

 **Ok el capitulo fue recorto por lo que les dije, recuerdan. Intentare hacerlos un poco más largos :3 Por cierto tal vez ahora no actualice muy seguido por que en la otra pagina recién voy por el capitulo 3 :(**

 **Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

_10 años después:_

 _Narra Kagome_

Ya han pasado diez años y no he vuelvo a ver a Inuyasha, y tampoco se por que ya no lo veo y supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Hace aproximadamente unos tres años se inició una guerra del Oeste y el Norte, mis padres no me quisieron contar por que se originó la guerra. Cuando habían pasado dos años desde que la guerra se inició, los cuatro señores fueron al centro de batalla. Ahí se enfrentaron a muerte, pero lamentablemente murieron los cuatro, nadie sabe las razones y es mejor no saberlas.

Después de la muerte de mis padres y los de Inuyasha, habían pasado un año, en donde ambos reinos tuvieron un paro. Al pasar ese año, decidieron nombrarme Señora del Norte. Al principio no acepte, ya que tenía 15 años y me dijeron que era la única que podía gobernar, ya que mi hermana tenía 13. Al final acepte. Y ahora soy la Señora del Oeste.

Hace un tiempo me entere que a Inuyasha le habían obligado a hacer lo mismo, sentí pena por el, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que nuestros reinos eran enemigos.

Hace unos días mi amiga Natsuki, del reino del Sur, ya que ahora formamos una alianza, vino a visitarme, pasamos el día juntas, ya que desde hace años que no nos veíamos. Le conté sobre la guerra y ella dijo que lo lamentaba. En la noche se fue después de cenar.

Sango, ahora con 13 años, recién cumplidos, me ayudaba con el reino, ambas gobernabamos, pero si había una reunión yo tenía que ir sola.

Me sentía triste, ya que mi vida nunca volverá a ser la misma. Mi hermana se sentía igual, perdimos a nuestros padres a muy corta edad, ya que generalmente, los de nuestra raza perdían a sus padres a los 1000 o 900 años. Pero nosotras no tuvimos la misma suerte.

* * *

 **Lo siento por no actualizar, pero no me venia la inspiración y no pude escribir el capitulo :(**

 **Alguien de ustedes quiere crear un grupo de whatsapp? Ya cree uno con el otro fanfic ^^. El motivo es para ver si me dan alguna idea para poder escribir mas** **rápido :3**

 **Recuerden que los amo ^^**


End file.
